A New Surprise
by DitzForever
Summary: A new girl arrives, and she's just lived through a horrifing experience. She gets a letter and finds out she's related to Harry Potter? Harry now has a stepdad and the new girl just got a lot of new problems...First Fic, please R&R!
1. Prologue

AN: Okay, this is my first Fic. I hope ya'll like it! This is only the prologue, the first chapter is coming up at the same time as this so you don't have to wait and wonder what the heck is going on. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Rose and her family and the plot. Everything else is JK Rowling's. Lucky girl!

PROLOGUE  
  
_ Rose laughed as she plopped down on the couch, smiling over at her brother and his girl friend. "You're crazy!" She laughed again, as they started to wrestle on the ground. She looked over at her cousin and her boy friend. They were laughing at the pair on the floor too, and kissing all the while.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she focused on the movie, which her parents had rented for the night. Everyone in the family was there. Her parents, brother and girl friend, other brother, cousin and her boy friend, grandmother, and her sister and her husband. It was like a family reunion and everything was going along wonderfully. No one was fighting, everyone was laughing and having a good time.  
  
They had rented the movie 'Ghostbusters' since everyone in the family liked the movie, and that was the only one they could agree on.  
  
Rose smiled, her short brown hair falling in her face and covering her left, bright blue eye. Groaning, she pushed it out of the way and got up to get a hair tie for it. As she passed the front door to get to the steps, she noticed a car not owned by anyone in the family. Her blue eyes clouded for a moment, and then decided a neighbor probably had company too. Shrugging, she ran up the steps and into her room.  
  
As she was rummaging through the clutter on her desk, she heard the door open and unknown voices talking. She looked to the door and then she heard the screams.  
  
Forgetting all about the hair tie, she ran out of the room, and flew down the stairs. She skidded into the family room and saw chaos.  
  
Her brothers were lying on the floor, eyes open but they didn't seem to be breathing. The girl friend was leaning over her brother, screaming at him as if he would just suddenly get up. Her mother was sobbing over the other brother, and Rose's heart broke at the sight. Her cousin and the cousin's boy friend were sitting on the couch, unable to move as they were in shock. The sister was clinging to her husband as if he could make everything okay. Her heart was filled with grief, but her father was beyond that. He was in a rage and started to run towards the people who were on the other side of the room, laughing. She screamed at her father but it was too late. One of the persons lifted a piece of wood, said strange words, and there was a flash of green light. When she could see again, her father was lying on the floor in the same state as her bothers. A desperate rage filled her; she had loved her father more than anything in the world.  
  
Losing all thought, she ran towards the person who had killed him. She didn't even care what happened to her, all she wanted was revenge. Lifting a fist as she neared, she made a move as to punch the person, but he caught her hand. Without losing a beat, she kicked him in the only other place she knew it would hurt. The man let out a groan and sank to the ground. Her satisfaction only lasted a moment though.  
  
As she turned to hit someone else, something caught her across the face and she fell to the ground in a heap, blood coming from her mouth.  
  
Groggily, she lifted her head and saw them smiling at each other, and pointed the pieces of wood at the remainder of her family. As she watched them die one by one, she heard screaming. A sinking realization hit her stomach and she figured out it was her that was screaming. Tears were streaming down her face, and she heard footsteps coming towards her.  
  
Looking up, Rose saw a pair of bright red eyes staring at her. She felt fear creep all through her and she felt suddenly cold. A hissing sound came from the things mouth and it took her a moment to realize that there were words in the hissing.  
  
"You aren't upset with me are you? It doesn't matter about them anyway, they weren't your family," he said, laughing a high pitched, cold laugh.  
  
Horrified, she couldn't break her gaze away from him. Suddenly it hit her what he had said. 'Not my family?' she thought, and opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about, then heard a crashing sound. There were some creative curses said, and the thing above her moved away. Rose rolled away and got a few kicks and new bruises as a fight started between the people who had killed her family and a few, outnumbered, others.  
  
Someone ran up to her, grabbed her hand and put it on a small piece of metal. The next thing she knew, she felt a sucking sensation and hit the ground hard in a new, very unknown place. As her feet connected with solid ground, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor in a heap. The tears resumed and she lay on the hard floor, curled in a ball, crying from pain, fear, and guilt...._

AN: Okies, that was just the prologue, and there's more to come! Hope you liked the story enough to continue to read! Please R&R!! Thanks all!


	2. Chapter 1: The New Girl

AN: Here's the second chapter! Things will start to make sense in this one; I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer still applies!

Chapter 1The new girl

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the table in 12 Grimmauld Place, in the kitchen more specifically. They were just sitting there talking, and Ginny walked in and joined them. They had been having a rather enjoyable time, but that didn't last long.  
  
One moment, they were discussing the new school year, the next; a girl fell into a sobbing heap. Harry and Ron just started, Hermione screamed, and Ginny gasped. It wasn't every day you had a girl collapse in front of you after all. Hermione looked at the other hesitantly, and standing up, started to walk over to the girl. She was about halfway there, when Tonks apparated out of thin air right in front of her. She let out a squeal, and stumbled backwards.  
  
Tonks looked at the girl, cursed, and then looked at Hermione and then back to the others.  
  
"Watch her but don't touch her!" She said, and then sprinted out of the kitchen, yelling loudly for Dumbledore and starting of Mrs. Black's yelling.  
  
Hermione looked down at the girl and the walked back to her seat.  
  
"Who do you think she is?" Ron asked, glancing at her uncertainly.  
  
"If I knew, I'd tell you," Hermione snapped.  
  
"I think she's a muggle," Harry said, staring at her.  
  
"What?!" Ron yelled, then lowered his voice at a look from Ginny and Hermione. "Sorry," he muttered, before continuing. "How do you know? And why would they bring a muggle here?"  
  
"I don't know, but I know she is a muggle. She would be upset but she would know me at least, and talk. Everyone does, no matter what the occasion. Besides, look how she's dressed. She can't be from around here, she's not wearing anything we would wear," Harry explained, still staring at her mildly surprised before turning back to look at the others, shrugging.  
  
"She may be a muggle, but what's she doing here?" Ginny asked, piping up for the first time. "We don't even know her name."  
  
"It's Rose," a small voice said from the floor and they all started, looking over at the girl. She had sat up, and she had her knees pressed up against her chest, forehead on her knees.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ginny started to ask, but was interrupted by the entrance of Dumbledore, Snape, and Tonks.  
  
Tonks said something quietly to Dumbledore and his eyes widened as he walked over to the girl. He bent down to her eye level and smiled at her.  
  
"How are you Rose?" He asked, evidently hearing that part of the conversation, or maybe he already knew that. It was a mystery to Harry and the others. They still didn't know what the heck was going on or who Rose really was and what she was doing here.  
  
Harry made a slight coughing noise and Snape looked over at them. Glaring, he said to them, "Get out of here. This is none of your business."  
  
When they didn't move right away, he glared at them again and pointed at the door. "That's the way out, now go!"  
  
Sighing heavily, the foursome walked slowly out of the room. Harry was the last one out, and took one last glance at the girl before Snape slammed the door in his face. He glared at the door for a moment, then turned and followed the others to the stairs. As he reached the top of the stairs, he noticed the others were already talking to the Weasley twins. He walked over quickly and listened to the conversation.  
  
"Her name is Rose, but that's all I know. I didn't get a good look at her, did any of you?" That was Ginny, looking at the others.  
  
"No, I only saw the same as you." Harry and Ron said together.  
  
"I saw her eyes. They were blue I think. She looks to be about my height or maybe shorter, and she had dark brown hair." Hermione said quietly, ignoring the stares she got. "What? I was two feet away from her! If I didn't see something, that would be weird," she said, looking at them.  
  
"Well, she has to be important if they wanted to get to her. I wonder where she lives?" George said, thoughtful.  
  
"That's true. Maybe she's a spy of some sort in another country!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Idiot!" The twins said together. Hermione clucked her tongue and said irritably, "I doubt she's even the same age as us. She's probably younger, and that alone makes your theory sound stupid." Hermione shook her head at him, and Ron's ears turned a bright pink color, as did his face.  
  
"Well, what's your theory then?" Ron started to ask, but they heard the kitchen door open, and Tonks came hurrying up. She seemed out of breath as she stopped next to them.  
  
"Harry, we need you to come down to the kitchen," Tonks said, breathlessly, and she grabbed Harry's arm and started pulling him to the kitchen.  
  
"Come on!" She said, tugging harder. Harry gave a confused glance back at the group, but shrugged and followed Tonks.  
  
"If Harry can go why can't we?" Ron called down after them, but Tonks either didn't hear, or, more likely, didn't care.  
  
As they burst into the kitchen, Harry looked around confused. Snape was sitting in a chair, staring at the fire in complete shock. Dumbledore was sitting by the girl, talking to her softly. The girl, Rose, was sitting in a chair, bruised and bleeding, staring at Snape.  
  
Tonks said to the three-some, "Here he is," and pushed Harry towards Dumbledore. Snape lifted his head and gave Harry a look he had never given Harry before. It wasn't the normal loathsome look; it was more of a confused and surprised look.  
  
Harry walked over to Dumbledore and asked him in a low voice. "What's going on, Professor? What do you need me for?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him, and then motioned to a seat. "You might want to sit down for this Harry." He waited while Harry sat down, then handed him a letter. Rose had been watching Harry, but now had averted her gaze to the floor, confusion in her eyes.  
  
Harry was surprised at all these people. First, there was the fact of bringing a supposed muggle into the house. Then, they had brought him here to read some letter that wasn't even his. Last, everyone looked surprised and confused. What was going on around here?  
  
Dumbledore broke into his thoughts at that moment. "You need to read the letter Harry. Everything will make sense then."  
  
Harry looked up at him, then around to Tonks, Snape, and finally rested on Rose, who was determinedly not looking at him. Sighing, he opened the piece of paper and started to read:  
  
_ Dear Rose..._

AN: Okay, this wasn't the longest chapter, but it was longer than the prologue. Next chapter you get to read the letter, and a whole heck of a lot will make sense. Thanks to all who've read this. Please R&R! Thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: The Letter

AN: Alright! Here's the second chapter! My original Disclaimer still holds. :-D

* * *

Chapter 2 The letter and the Shock  
  
Sighing, he opened the piece of paper and started to read:  
  
_Dear Rose,  
  
I know you must be very confused at the moment. I am sorry that everything has had to happen like this and that I and James are probably dead. We decided to write this letter and give it to your foster parents to give to you when you were in wizardry school or have it sent to you if something happened to them. I pray it is not the latter.  
  
There are many things you may need to know. First is about your foster parents. We met them when they were on vacation. They found out about me, and I decided to ask their help, rather than wipe their memories. I knew Voldemort was after me and James, and was scared he would kill you. So I asked your foster mother if she would carry you and raise you as her own. She agreed and I put a charm on you so you would look just like your foster parents. They would take care of you until Voldemort was destroyed or until something happened to them. I wanted to keep you dearly but I knew your father wouldn't be safe if Voldemort or anyone else found out.  
  
You may wonder why I said your father and not James. That is the second thing you need to know. James isn't your father. Your father is Severus Snape and he is a Professor at Hogwarts. I was pregnant with you before I married James. I told James what I had done, and he understood. He married me and after your foster parents took you, I became pregnant with another child. It was a boy, and his name is Harry Potter...  
_  
At this Harry's head shot up and looked at Snape. Snape didn't look over at him; he was still staring into the fire, a strange look on his face. Shaking, Harry looked back down at the letter,  
  
_ He is your stepbrother and he lives in Britain. I would like for you to find him if you haven't already. You will have to explain to him that you are related to him, as I doubt he has any idea. No one but James and I knew anything about you. You will also have to tell him that Severus Snape is his Stepfather. Severus doesn't know he's a father either. You will have to inform him of the fact and of the fact he has a Stepson. I don't know how he will take the knowledge but I hope he will take it with the grace I know he has.  
  
You are probably wondering about the charm I mentioned earlier also. This can be taken off, but you will need to talk to Dumbledore about it. When it has been taken off, you will change in appearance and in mind. You will like different things and act differently. You don't have to take it off. It is up to you.  
  
I want you to know I loved you dearly, and I never wanted to give you up. I did it only to protect you and I hope I can see you one day. I love you darling. Know that always.   
  
_ _Your loving mother,   
  
_ _Lily Potter  
_  
Harry stared at the letter for a moment, then looked over at Dumbledore who was studying him intently. Stunned, he handed the letter back to Rose, who was looking the opposite direction when she took it. She seemed embarrassed.  
  
"What do you think Harry," Dumbledore asked him, eyes twinkling. He seemed to be enjoying the whole situation rather much.  
  
Harry tried to speak but his throat had closed. All that came out was a semi-squeak sound. Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.  
  
"I know this is a shock. I have to go, but I need you to help Rose. I already sent an owl to the Ministry of Magic and you're allowed to help her learn everything she needs. They don't learn magic until they're out of high school in America, so I need you to get her up to your grade level of magic. Hermione, Ron, and the others may help you. Now I really must leave you all," Dumbledore stood up and gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze but turning and starting to walk out of the kitchen. He stopped at next to Snape and leaned down. He whispered something in his ear, smiled, and walked out of the room.  
  
Harry just sat there for a moment, confused. 'This is not happening to me! I cannot be related to Snape. He hates me and I hate him. I just want Sirius back...' he thought, shaking his head. Sighing, he stood up and smiled down at Rose. She looked up at him for the first time since he had walked in the room. She smiled hesitantly back up at him.  
  
"Come and let me introduce you to my friends. You saw them earlier," he said, explaining.  
  
Rose smiled up at him with her blue eyes, "Okay..." she said quietly as she stood. She followed him out of the door, but as she past Snape she put a hand on his shoulder gently, and pulled it back as he tensed. Sighing, she walked out of the room next to Harry.  
  
"Are you going to take the charm off or are you going to keep it?" He asked her, looking sideways at her. She was staring at the ground, and she still looked beat up.  
  
"I'm going to take it off. It is going to come off tonight, at Midnight. Dumbledore and I already worked it out." She muttered, shrugging. "I want to know what I really look like, not what I was forced to look like."  
  
Harry smiled at her. "I would have done the same thing..." he said, then he stopped her before they got to the group. "Do you want them to know we're related or not? I'll keep it a secret if you want."  
  
Rose smiled up at him, for he was a good couple of inches taller than her. "Tell them if you want. I don't want to keep secrets." She shrugged her shoulders again, and they walked up to the group.  
  
The moment they walked up, Ginny and Hermione pounced on Rose, dragging her upstairs to clean her cuts. The twins and Ron bombarded Harry with questions until he was forced to yell at them to stop.  
  
"Hold on and I'll tell you!" he yelled at them.  
  
The trio stopped and waited for him to continue. Harry took a deep breath and explained the letter and everything. When he was finished, they were just staring at him.  
  
"Snape the git, is your Step dad?" Ron asked finally, eyes wide.  
  
"Uh...yea pretty much," Harry said, shrugging. He was pretending to be okay with it all, but he wasn't.  
  
Ron started to say something, but was interrupted by Snape himself.  
  
"Harry, may I talk to you a moment?" Snape came over and asked. Harry muttered a 'Yea' and they walked away from the rest.  
  
"Harry, I'm not sure how to say this," Snape started, taking a breath before continuing, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past. I had no idea that you were my...son...and I just wanted to apologize." Snape said it all fairly quickly, as if it would make it easier. Harry just stared at him for a moment, stunned. 'Snape apologized to me. That's a bloody miracle!' Harry thought, then grinned up at Snape.  
  
"Its okay I guess...I'm sorry too. I haven't been the easiest to get along with," he said, looking down at the ground while he talked. "Maybe we should just start over?" He asked, looking up at Snape again.  
  
Snape smiled, actually smiled, down at him. "Okay, I can live with that I guess." He took one last look at Harry, then swept away to the door, his cold mask back on.  
  
Harry called after him, "Wait. Don't you want to see how your daughter is?"  
  
Snape froze, then slowly turned to look at Harry. "I will. I'll be back tomorrow to see her." He glared at Harry, then quickly left, hoping to avoid any other surprises for the day.  
  
Harry grinned, and walked back over to the group. They talked for a while longer, then realized how late it was. The twins grinned at them, then apparated back to their new apartment. Harry and Ron walked up the stairs to their room. Harry started in, and then told Ron he would be back in a second. Walking down the hall, he knocked on the door of the room Rose was staying in. He had talked to Hermione on the way to his room and found out she'd be okay, she only got a little beat up and shook up emotionally.  
  
"Rose? Can I come in?"  
  
The girl inside sighed, but called out, "Yea, sure. Come in Harry."  
  
Harry pushed the door open slightly, and stood in the doorway, unsure. He couldn't see Rose's face, as it was in her hands. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, head in hands. He walked in slowly, and shut the door behind him. Still walking slowly, he sat down on the bed beside her.  
  
"Are you okay? I know this has been a hard day for you and everything..." He stopped talking as Rose lifted her head. Her face was streaked with tears and he noticed now that she was shaking. As she looked at him, there was something in her eyes he could not explain, and then he realized it. He had a look just like that after Sirius died, and he looked in a mirror.  
  
"I'm not okay. I just found out my entire life was a lie, and that I'm stuck in a world I know nothing about. Would you be okay?" She said angrily, turning her head away as more tears fell. Harry looked at her pitifully, "No, I wouldn't be okay. But there's nothing you can do now. Don't worry. We'll all help you out, and everything will be okay. And your life wasn't a lie." He said, putting a hand on her back then standing up. "I'll see you in the morning. I can't wait to see how you'll look. Take it easy tonight; everything will turn out fine. It always does." He walked over to the door and pulled it open. Turning, he took one last look at the girl who was sobbing on her bed, then started to shut the door. Just before the door closed, Rose called out to him, "Thank you Harry. Thank you..."  
  
Smiling gently, he closed the door and walked back to the room he shared with Ron. He ignored Ron's questions as he lay on the bed and closed his eyes, hoping that he would not be proved wrong in the end.  
  
Back in Rose's room, the girl had finally stopped crying and was now curled at the head of the bed. She had her eyes open, scared of the nightmares she knew would come. Looking over at the clock, she saw it was 11:23. In less than an hour, she would be a completely different person. How was she supposed to sleep knowing that? Yet, exhaustion took its toll on her in a matter of minutes.  
  
When she awoke the next morning, she opened her eyes and wondered where she was. She sat up suddenly, and rubbed her eyes. Everything that had happened yesterday in a matter of hours hit her hard and she stood up. She ran over to the mirror in her room, and, looking in it, gasped.

* * *

AN: Woohoo, a cliffhanger! Don't 'cha hate me sometimes? I hope a lot of thing was cleared up in this chapter and the return of Snape is in the next one! Hope you enjoyed and please R&R! I would love it all, criticism included. 


End file.
